


Doki Doki Christmas Club!

by BetteNoire



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crying, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Piano, Slight spoilers, gingerbread men, nothing rlly but monika's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetteNoire/pseuds/BetteNoire
Summary: The Literature club celebrates Christmas!





	Doki Doki Christmas Club!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I got into DDLC a while back and I loved it! So here’s a fanfic. Also in three days I’ll have my one year anniversary of posting fanfics! :D I’ll try and update my Kiibo x reader by then and also rewrite my first fanfic. Happy Holidays!

When Monika’s front door bell went, she didn’t hear She’d been practising her new song alongside some Christmas tunes for the holiday. She smiled. She was happy with the progress she’d made and took her headphones off to get some tea. Then she heard her doorbell chiming at a million pings a second and rushed to the door. Quickly pressing down her Christmas jumper, she opens the door. 

“Hi Monika!” Sayori’s standing infront of her, smile as wide as ever. She’s linking her arm with MC and Mc smiles at her. 

“Nice jumper.” MC says pointing to her jumper. It’s red with white stiching and ‘Happy Holidays!’ in the middle. She stiched it herself and she’s pretty proud of it. 

“Thank you!” She then narrows her eyes. “Where’s yours?” Sayori looks over at her friend and puts her hands on her hips.

”MC! I thought you said that you’d put on something Chrismassy!” MC rubs his arm. 

“I forgot!” Monika giggles and grabs a spare sweater from the wall and passes it to him. 

“Here take this!” MC’s eyes widen at the gift and he puts it on immediately. It depicts a reindeer with googly eyes and Sayori seems pleased.

”There you go MC!” Her smile even reaches her eyes when she lools at him. “All ready to deck the halls!”

Monika ushers the two inside and guides them to the dining room.

”Woah! Monika is that for us?” Sayori exclaims, poining to the hot chocolate she’s placed on the table as well as a few bowls of marshmallows. She nods.

”Yep! But wait until Natsuki and Yuri get here. I want you all to enjoy this together!” Monika puts her hands together and sighs. “Today’s gonna be perfect.” She looks up. Sayori’s already slurpimg her hot chocolate at full speed but she puts her cup down she sees Monika’s eyes on her.

”Sorry! It looked so good. And it was!” Sayori looks very bashful and Monika just laughs.

”It’s fine! I can always make more. Help yourself!” The doorbell goes again and Monika rushes off to get it. She swings it wide open and sees a grumpy Natsuki with a plastic box filled with ginger bread and plastic antler’s on her head. “Natsuki! Welcome!” Monika leans in for a hug but Natsuki leans back. 

“Don’t touch me!” She huffs. “I’ve got some gingerbread for you.”

Monika leans down and peers into the box. They’re exquisitely detailed and some even have santa hats or antlers.

”Wow Natsuki - you’ve out done yourself! These look fantastic!” Natsuki blushes deep and murmers a thank you before Monika leads her inside as well.

Sayori’s eyes light up when she see’s the sweet treets but MC holds her back.

”MC lemme go! I wanna look at all the sweet stuff Natsuki made!” She whines but MC shakes his head. 

“Nope. We’ve got to wait for Yuri to get here Sayori. Natsuki didn’t make them all for you.” Sayori pouts but reluctantly sits back down. Natsuki puts her treats next to the marshmallows and sits down across from Sayori. 

When the doorbell goes once more, Monika knows exactly who it is. Yuri stands outside holding her notebook close with a purple sweater with snowflake designs on.

”Hi Yuri!” Monika smiles warmly at her and Yuri waves shyly back.

”Greetings Monika.” Monika steps back and Yuri walks in.

When she brings Yuri into the room she sits next to Natsuki, who surprisingly doesn’t complain much. 

“Okay you guys let’s have our little Christmas party!” She says before sitting down and sipping her hot chocolate. She watches as Sayori eats gingerbread after gingerbread, MC dips his gingerbread into his hot chocolate, Yuri sips hers delicately while giving MC a death glare and Natsuki breaks apart her gingerbread and stuffs it in her mouth bit by bit. She looks down at her own hot chocolate and gingerbread and she begins to cry.

”Monika are you okay?” Sayori asks, crumbs falling out her mouth.

”I don’t deserve to be this happy...” she murmers. “I don’t deserve you guys. Not after what I did.” Some of her tears fall into her tea and she starts to shake.

She doesn’t realise that all of them have gotten up and have started to hug her. Telling her that it’s okay, they’ve forgiven her and that she deserves to be happy.

Monika sobs into their arms as she knows that she doesn’t deserve anything after what she did. They deserve someone better than her.

But they love her all the same.

 


End file.
